


stamina

by kittenscully



Series: fictober 2020 [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 11, The X-Files Revival, with dom scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenscully/pseuds/kittenscully
Summary: It hardly takes any effort to push him back down, just light pressure on his neck. A good thing, too. She doesn’t want to hurt him in a bad way, loves him far too much for that.[fictober day 2]
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	stamina

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "That didn't stop you before."

“Scully,” he pleads, his eyes wide.

His heartbeat feels rabbit-like under her palm, and Scully smiles, cheshire and pleased. Walks her hands up to cup his throat gently, leans down to plant a kiss on his gasping mouth.

“Baby,” Mulder tries, attempting to chase her as she sits back up. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

“I don’t think so,” she argues. It hardly takes any effort to push him back down, just light pressure on his neck. A good thing, too. She doesn’t want to hurt him in a bad way, loves him far too much for that. 

He’s so rakishly charming like this, and she takes a moment to admire him. Brow wrinkled, moisture collecting in the mat of hair on his chest. Lips glistening with her saliva, dark bruises on the skin where she rests her fingers. 

Just a few hours before, he’d been the one doing the teasing, his big hands playing with her breasts, hips forcing her against the bathroom sink. Mouth moving against her ear, calling her his girl, so good for him. Such a good girl, walking around braless, pushing her tits into his palms and letting him touch her.

His erection obvious against her lower back, basically begging her to turn the tables on him. 

“I’m too old for this,” he tells her now, insistent, and Scully feels him swallow. 

She thinks she might let him come in her mouth. Especially since he so clearly wants to do it inside of her. After all these years, she’s entitled to some selfishness, and as fun as the teasing is, she’s missed the weight of him on her tongue. 

“That didn’t stop you before,” she says, referring to every other encounter they’ve had since she decided to start spending her nights at their house again. 

“You weren’t teasing me mercilessly before,” Mulder points out, and that much is true. She’d felt more than a little bit guilty for making him wait so long, but that feeling has since worn off. “I think I liked it better when you were being nice to me.” 

“Your cock would disagree.” She shrugs, and he throbs, painfully hard where he’s resting, slick between her folds. 

Despite his protests, both of them are well aware of how much he loves her merciless. Even if he’d forgotten during their time apart, she has no doubt that he’d been reminded quickly when she took the time to reacquaint herself with his balls, always the best way to bring him up to the edge without giving him any real satisfaction. 

She knows him, her Mulder. 

“My cock is unaffected by the passage of time. I see you, and it reacts like I’m thirty again.”

“Mulder,” she starts. Rocks her hips once, twice against his shaft, feels him gasp and shudder. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were bragging about your stamina.”

His pretty mouth opens, as if to respond, and Scully tilts her head, leans closer like a predator. Her hair drapes around the both of them, the ends tickling his chest. Just as he’s about to speak, she slides backwards on his cock, traps the head right under her clit, and forces her pelvis down, as tight against him as she can. 

There’s a wounded noise instead of words, his mouth falling open as she puts heat and pressure on the spot she knows is most sensitive. She could make him come just like this, on his belly, flushed and wide eyed like a teenager, and both of them are very, very aware of that fact. 

The idea, in all its quasi-humiliative potential, is probably what’s got him so flustered in the first place. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want to brag about?” 

His chin lifts, baring more of his throat, a gesture of submission if she’s ever seen one. She rewards him with a kiss, just under the strong line of his jaw, smiles into the warmth of his skin.

Those big hands lift off of her thighs, where they’ve been resting so tamely, yet more evidence of how much he loves to be toyed with. His palms come up to cup the back of her head, fingers raking through her hair, tugging not-so-gently and pulling her mouth up to his. For all the heat of the moment, the way Mulder kisses her is more romantic than anything else, slack, soft lips almost tender against hers. 

When it’s over, he’s looking up at her with a sparkle in his eye, and she knows what he wants even before he opens his mouth. 

“I’m sure,” he tells her. His voice is rough, betraying how torturously close he is to crashing over the edge without any prompting whatsoever. “My stamina is better than ever.”

“Are you willing to bet on that?” 

He grins up at her, daring and open, and that’s all the response she needs. 

With his palms weighty on her hips to help her along, it only takes a few hard, determined thrusts before he’s grunting and coming beneath her, expression almost pained as he spurts onto his belly, his chest. 

Scully scoots down to sit on his thighs only once he starts trying to push her off. As his cock softens against his stomach, she leans down to lap gently along the flushed length of it, relenting with a chuckle as he grits out a _please_ , twitching with oversensitivity. 

“Am I still breathing?” he asks weakly.

“Well, you’re still talking,” she says, amused. Reaching forwards, she swipes two fingers through the mess of come on his abdomen, and sucks them into her mouth. “You figure it out.”

“You know me so well,” he tells her. 

She leans down to place a kiss on his hip. “I know.”

“I love you.”

“The post-orgasmic endorphin rush is known to heighten feelings of affection,” she says, aware that the smile she can’t keep off her face is likely ruining the detached scientist act, but keeping it up for old time’s sake. “Especially when exacerbated by heightened vulnerability.”

“Put that on a greeting card, Scully.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic as well as the prompt list I'm using can be found on my tumblr @kittenscully!


End file.
